Oblivious
by blahblah
Summary: Lily Evans is a shy pretty girl. She's just oblivious to the fact that the most popular boy in school likes her. But her heart is set on another person--James Potter, prankster and geek of Hogwarts. *rewritten*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter but I own the plot and unrecognizable characters.  
  
A/N: This is just the prologue!  
Prologue  
I love to read. Books are simply marvelous and they get my mind off Transfiguration and school. Sarah tells me I spend too much time in the library but I don't think I can trust her since she thinks reading is bad for your heart.  
  
My friends always tell me to do something else but I rather not be cooped up in the girls' dormitory with giggling girls doing their hair. Usually, some admire my red fiery hair but I shrug it off. They also comment on my emerald eyes.  
  
I'm proud of my eyes but I don't spend much time apply three coatings of make-up on my face for an hour or two. My friends don't do that either--usually, they go to Hogsmeade and find themselves boyfriends.  
  
Anyway, did I tell you I love the library? But one person interests me... I don't know his name but he's always in the shadows of the library reading through his thick glasses. His hair is raven black and is unusually sleek. I supposed he gels it in the morning.  
  
He never talks to me but he stays in that corner hidden behind thick volumes--usually something about Transfiguration. Gosh, that word makes me shudder.  
  
Well, I'm about to tell you a story that has to do with that horrid subject and that mysterious boy...  
  
A/N: Okay, it's not a great chapter but it's a prologue... I have written the first chapter already and I hope you all review!  
  
And I'll make sure all my chapters are long and nice for all of you to read. And this story takes place at the beginning of their seventh year. ^-~  
  
REVIEW and thanks! ~blah~ 


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own the plot and unrecognizable characters.  
  
A/N: Read and review! ^-~  
Squinting through the crowd, Lily searched for Sarah and Rose but there was no sign of blonde hair nor raven black hair in the crowd. She gripped tightly on the handle of her trunk as she made her way through the crowd.  
  
Many familiar faces past by but they didn't greet her. She felt herself being squeezed so tightly and suddenly that she didn't feel the pain in her ribs but she nearly had a heart attack. Lily calmed down after she let out a scream and recognized the bear hug as Sarah's. She turned to face the familiar icy blue eyes and the wide perfect smile.  
  
"LILY, LILY, LILY!" she yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down. "LILY!" Lily grinned at her jumping friend but then a familiar voice sounded.  
  
"Sarah, calm down. It's just the redhead we love so much," came the sarcastic voice. Rose appeared behind Sarah wearing a grin that brightened her features. "Hi, Lily!"  
  
"Hey," Lily said. "Have a nice summer?" Just as she said the magical words, Sarah started ranting on about her trip to France. She even threw in some French words that she pronounced badly. As she talked on, they walked to the bright red train and climbed on.  
  
Rose slid open the compartment door to find herself facing a full compartment. Four boys were sitting down laughing and joking but suddenly stopped to stare at them.  
  
Lily looked at them--she had seen these boys many times. They were always in trouble for their pranks and they were popular. She turned to stare at a very familiar boy she had seen many times in the library.  
  
"Sorry," Rose said staring at one of the boys. Her cheeks started turn red and she turned around to leave. Sarah winked at one of the boys before leaving and Lily took her gaze off the boy and left also. She noticed his cheeks turned pink when she stared at him but she immediately shook it off as Sarah continued about France.  
  
They found an empty compartment and sat down stretching their legs. "Lily, what's that ugly pin on your chest?" Sarah asked pointing to Lily's Head Girl badge.  
  
She grinned once again. "I'm Head Girl!" she said. Rose congratulated her while Sarah shook her head muttering something about books and libraries.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily flopped on her four poster bed tired and before she could even say goodnight, she fell fast asleep hoping she didn't get much homework on the first day of school.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've got a stack load of homework!" groaned Sarah as she slammed a large pile of books on a wooden desk in the corner of the noisy Gryffindor common room. Rose and Lily followed the suit.  
  
"Transfiguration essay," groaned Lily looking at her thick Transfiguration book. "Potions essay... Divination--that should be easy. Say something tragic and we get a high score." Rose sniggered at the thought of their young strange Professor Trelawney and Sarah wrinkled her nose at the thought of her clothes.  
  
Night came and the girls still were writing their hands aching and their brains dead. Lily finally finished her Transfiguration essay with a flourish and started on the last piece of homework, Divination. Sarah and Rose still had plenty of homework left and angrily glared at Lily as she finished Divination.  
  
"You still have to do your homework!" Lily said sticking out her tongue. But that wasn't a good idea as she figured out. Rose pointed her wand at Lily and a stream of water kissed her face hard.  
  
"Well, good luck!" Lily continued wiping her face with the back of her hand. "I'm going to bed..." She left skipping up the staircase and entered the welcoming dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
"A what?!" Lily said indignantly as she stared down at her essay. Rose and Sarah both looked over her shoulder to read Lily's poor grade written clearly in red ink.  
  
"I got a higher grade than you," Sarah and Rose stated simply. Lily stared down at her essay and angrily crumbled the piece of parchment.  
  
"Miss. Evans, I would like a word with you for a moment. The rest of you will read until I am finished," Professor McGonagall said. Lily put down the ball of parchment on her desk and walked to the stern looking professor.  
  
"Lily, I see you're struggling with Transfiguration since last year and I have been thinking... I think you need a tutor so I arranged a tutor session for you in the library after dinner," she said looking at Lily.  
  
Lily's mouth dropped. "A w-what? Professor, I'm capable of teaching myself--" Professor McGonagall silenced her. "I know, Lily. You are the best student Hogwarts has seen but I think this subject is a bit challenging for you. Your grades are slipping and I don't want to hear anything from you. Mr. Potter is tutoring you tonight and that is final." Lily swallowed and walked back to her desk.  
  
"Who is Mr. Potter?" Lily said annoyed. Sarah almost immediately answered her. "The geek of Hogwarts," she said.  
  
"Sarah," Rose said giving her a look, "that's not really... nice." She finished lamely causing Sarah to snort and give her a skeptical look.  
  
"Geek?" Lily mused. Sarah raised her finger and pointed at someone behind her.  
  
"Him," she said. "The geek and prankster of Hogwarts." Lily turned around and saw the boy she had seen so many times in the library. She had finally learned his name.  
  
A/N: She learned his name! I hope that was long enough for you and if not, I'll try to make the second chapter longer! Review and I'll write the second chapter very soon!  
  
~blahblah~ 


	3. Of White Ferrets and Libraries

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and I own the plot and unrecognizable characters.  
  
A/N: Hello! Thank you for the reviews but I need more to thrive on... Lol. I'd like to give a special thanks to Swimming Angel and Daisysilk for reviewing! ^-~  
The bell rang and all the students eagerly grabbed their books and bags and left the classroom pushing each other to get through the doorway.  
  
"Prongs, who was staring at you, eh?" Sirius asked almost immediately after the last person left the classroom. Remus shoved his books into his bag and turned around in time to see James bright red. He sniggered earning a glare from James.  
  
"No one," he snapped at Sirius running a hand through his hair. A smile arched on Sirius's face.  
  
"You just messed up your hair," Sirius said. James yelped and vainly tried to flatten his black hair but almost immediately, it was sticking out in all directions as usual.  
  
"Just leave it," Remus said swinging his bag over his shoulder. "It's not like anyone cares... Unless if there's a special someone you want to impress." He winked at James making him blush even harder.  
  
"Someone like Lily Evans," added Sirius making James blush harder if possible.  
  
"Oh, please stop," Peter pleaded. They all jumped staring at Peter as though they had just noticed he was there. "James will explode if he gets any redder," he said.  
  
The three boys snorted in laughter and James grabbed his bag and left the classroom looking like a tomato. "Hey, did he just ditch us?" Sirius asked his laughter dying down. This statement earned a rolling of eyes from Peter and Remus who walked out of the classroom also.  
  
"They just ditched me!" Sirius said. "I'm Siriusly annoyed..." He chuckled at his little 'Sirius' joke but noticed there was no one there to listen.  
  
"I'm going to tie a jumper around their heads and suffocate them," he said half jokingly and angrily. "I'm talking to myself again!" This continued on for a while until Professor McGonagall came striding in and barked at Sirius to get out.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner seemed to be speeding by to Lily who was dreading to hear anything about Transfiguration especially by a 'Mr. Potter' she never talked to before.  
  
Hearing phrases such as "Good luck... You'll need it..." or "I feel so sorry for you..." from occasionally from Sarah didn't help either.  
  
As if it seemed like two seconds, dinner was over and a mass of black hurried out the Great Hall and to their own common rooms. "Have fun!" Sarah called sarcastically over her shoulder as they departed.  
  
"'Bye, Lils!" Rose said. As Lily walked down the deserted corridor, the sound of talking and footsteps faded away. With every step she took, it turned darker and darker until the only source of light was various white floating candles and lanterns hung on the walls.  
  
The familiar doors to the library were flung wide open and a welcoming light was glowing from within. Lily stepped inside and gave a warm smile at the vulture-like librarian, Madam Pince who liked Lily the best (she was the only one who was quiet in the library). Just as she guessed, 'Mr. Potter' was sitting at a table with a stack of Transfiguration books at his side. Instead of sleek hair, the mop of raven black hair was messy and sticking out in all directions.  
  
She cocked her head sideways surveying him curiously. He didn't look too bad with his hair messy but she shook it off; she wasn't there to see if he was cute or not. She was there to study Transfiguration.  
  
"Hi," Lily said walking towards him. "I'm Lily Evans. And sorry, I didn't catch your name." He looked taken back at her very quick statement.  
  
"James Potter," he said. "Nice to meet you, Lily... Don't worry I won't make you stay in here for even an hour... Just tell me what you're having trouble with."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily began to like James better every minute--he wasn't like Sarah described. She expected a boy who was obsessed with Transfiguration and school but instead she met a funny charming boy. He didn't look too bad with messy hair either but she did notice he was quite clumsy or maybe it was just because he was nervous (he knocked the books over several times and fell out of his chair).  
  
"I guess that wraps it all up," James said grinning at Lily. "Sorry about that book incident or incidents... I was sort of nervous."  
  
"That's okay," Lily said walking towards the door. "C'mon." James left the stack of books laying neatly on the desk and followed Lily to the Gryffindor common room. But on the way, they had bumped into their worst enemy, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hello, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "Girlfriend? I never thought you stooped that low... It's almost like you're not a pure blood--dating a Mudblood like that. Guess you were desperate." Before Lily could even lay a finger on Malfoy, James took a step forward with his wand clutched in his hand.  
  
"Never say that to my face again, Malfoy," snarled James. With a quick wave of his wand, a cloud of smoke appeared. Slowly, the smoke disappeared and in the place were Malfoy was standing was a ferret. Lily gave the white ferret a slight kick making it rolling over on its back.  
  
The two laughed and made their way to the common room as though nothing happened. A new found respect for James was built after the Malfoy incident. Lily was glad to finally see the familiar common room and yawned tired.  
  
"Goodnight and thanks for everything," Lily said giving James a quick peck on the lips. The redhead disappeared out of sight as she climbed the staircase to the dormitories. James stood rooted to the spot and touched his tingling lips.  
  
A/N: Like father, like son. Like ferret, like ferret. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... It's midnight and I'm tired so you better review! J/K. But I would appreciate it if you did... *wink wink nudge nudge* 


	4. Secret Passages

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but only unrecognizable characters and the plot.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I've just got an idea the beginning of this chapter and I decided to write it for all of you who are waiting for an update.  
As her feet clunked on the wooden staircase, she felt her lips still tingling slightly. A slight blush crept up in her cheeks as she opened the girls' dormitory door as quietly as possible. A yawn escaped her lips as she peered into the darkness of the room.  
  
The faint light of the moon guided her way to her bed. She sat down on the edge of her bed her hands feeling her covers and finally felt her soft nightgown in a heap among her blankets.  
  
She changed quickly and tossed her robes aside on the ground wanting to lay down in her bed and sleep. Lily kicked off her shoes and climbed into her warm welcoming bed. Her head sunk down into her soft pillow and her eyes slowly drooped.  
  
"What happened?" came a voice above her. She jumped causing her bed to shake violently. "Sarah!" she whispered staring up into her wide blue orbs.  
  
"I bet he droned on and on like McGonagall... Except he doesn't have a time limit so that's why you're here at one in the morning, right?" Sarah whispered her face hovering over Lily's.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said absentmindedly. "Go to sleep and I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Sarah heeded her words and her head disappeared behind Lily's velvet hangings. Slowly her eyes drooped and she allowed sleep to carry her off.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily's fingers wretched aside the hangings revealing an empty deserted dormitory. She cursed as she stared down at her watch.  
  
She picked her robes off the ground and stuffed them inside her trunk. Pulling out clean robes, her smooth nightgown slipped off her skin and she dressed into the robes.  
  
Lily checked her watch again, picked her bag off her bedside table, and ran out the dormitory door. "Late, late, late! McGonagall's going to kill me!" Her stomach growled as the thought of breakfast flew across her mind but she would be very late if she stopped in the Great Hall to eat.  
  
Flying down the marble staircase, she ran down the corridors and she knew she was bound to crash into somebody--and she did.  
  
She found herself on her back with her bag next to her with its contents scattered around. Lifting her head, Lily saw a piece of toast lying on her stomach and gladly ate it. She nearly choked on her piece of toast when she saw it was James she bumped into.  
  
She blushed slightly as she scrambled around picking up her quills and ink, which dripped, over all her clean rolls of parchment and books. Her wand lay across the corridor and she leaned over to retrieve it.  
  
"Sorry," Lily said shyly turning to James whose hair was still messy from the other day.  
  
"That's okay," muttered James looking at his dirty toast on the floor. "I was in a hurry too... That's why I had some toast..." He gestured to the toast on the ground and the piece in Lily's hand. She laughed turning pink.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize... I was so hungry but McGonagall's going to kill me," Lily said shaking her head. James frowned but then a small smile played across his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
James swung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Lily's hand. "Where are we going?" she asked. "McGonagall's classroom is the other way!"  
  
"I have a shortcut to her room," James said stopping in front of a bare wall. Tapping it, he muttered something inaudible. He had used this secret passage many times when he was late for Transfiguration also. The wall slid open revealing a dimly lit passage and quickly, James pulled Lily inside.  
  
"Shortcut?" Lily's voice echoed in the darkness. James shushed her. "Yes," he whispered. "Don't speak to loud... Sirius did once when we were in another passage and it got caved in. Good thing we hadn't gone through the whole passage yet so we got to turn back..."  
  
"They're other passages?" Lily whispered. "Wow... I just thought you guys were pranksters but that's amazing how you found all these passages."  
  
"Yeah," James said rocks crunching beneath his feet as he made his way down the passage drawing a slow steady breath.  
  
James finally saw the familiar wall and tapped it with his wand. Sliding open, it revealed McGonagall's classroom door across from the wall they slowly emerged out of.  
  
"Amazing," James heard Lily mutter. Mustering up his courage, he whirled around to face the girl he had had a crush on for years. "Um, Lily?" She nodded showing she was listening. Her beautiful green orbs were glued on him.  
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade today?" he asked running his hand through his hair and adjusting his glasses several times.  
  
"It's a weekday though," Lily said. She stared at James face, which was reassuring. "All right..." James grinned and turned around wanting to whoop but instead opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Long enough for you? I was about to add another part but I decided not to... Now, the plot is slowly forming into place so don't worry if it's not like the summary... yet. Please review! Thanks. 


	5. Rumors Are True

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but only the plot and unrecognizable characters. *snores*  
  
A/N: Hello! Thank you for all the reviews and I would to thank all the reviewers too! Heather, Oliver's gurl, Swimming Angel, Quack Quack 88, and Mafe!  
  
Sorry if the chapters aren't long enough, Quack Quack. I'll try, okay? Well, on w/ the story--I'm glad you guys like it so far.  
  
Lily entered the classroom to see that they weren't late at all. Everyone was scrambling to their seats and she took her own between Sarah and Rose. She yawned loudly and lowered herself into her seat.  
  
Running her fingers through her hair, Lily turned to Sarah who tugged on her sleeve. "What?" Lily hissed at her friend who looked sly.  
  
"Why did you come in with Potter?" she asked in a very sly, slow voice. Lily rolled her eyes but Rose also found it amusing to ask her also. She blushed slightly but lowered her mouth to tell just when Professor McGonagall slammed a book on their table.  
  
"What did I just say?" she asked them who was still recovering from the shock the noise of the book gave them. They glanced at each other as though daring one another to answer McGonagall. Sarah finally gave in as Rose and Lily gave their famous death glares at her.  
  
"That-that-that we would be learning how to transfigure people into animals?" squeaked Sarah. McGonagall snorted and said, "Ten points from Gryffindor. Next time, pay attention, girls, instead of talking among yourselves."  
  
Behind her back, Sarah began to mock her twisting her face making her look like an angry monkey who wanted its banana back. Rose bit the top of her finger to stifle her snigger and Lily laughed but hastily turned it into a very fake sounding cough.  
  
McGonagall stared at her but Lily coughed once again and she continued talking. Grabbing a quill and tearing a piece of parchment off her homework, Lily dipped the tip into the black ink next to her arm.  
  
She began writing shielding her hand from view with her stack of books. She finished with a flourish and pushed the parchment to Sarah first before pushing it to Rose.  
  
The parchment had said:  
  
James asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him today and I said yes.  
  
--Lily  
  
The two girls raised eyebrows at her but they didn't reply to her in any way whether it was writing back an answer or whispering in her ear.  
  
Time ticked by slowly as McGonagall droned on. Drool suddenly dropped out of her mouth and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand wiping the drool away.  
  
Once she was preoccupied with cleaning her mouth of drool, the bell rang. Sarah lifted her head up from her arms and picked up her bag yawning slightly.  
  
Rose and Sarah immediately swung their bags over their shoulders waiting for Lily to pack her things away. Once she followed their suit, they rounded on her.  
  
"So why did you say yes?" Sarah asked as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Because he's nice and sweet," Lily answered. "Besides, what's the big deal?" Sarah shook her head as to say there wasn't any big deal. "Just wondering," the blonde replied. "Anyways, I don't care who you date."  
  
"Me either," Rose said. "But you know how I don't listen to gossip? Well, the bull that's traveling around the school is that David likes you." David was a handsome popular seventh year who was in Ravenclaw. He was most liked among the girls as well as Sirius Black. They were both known to compete against each other for the cutest girl and David seemed to be on a winning streak last year and this year because every time Lily passed Sirius, he looked sullen.  
  
"If it's true, I bet that brainless twit will beat James into a pulp," Rose continued. Sarah looked a bit offended when Rose said, 'brainless twit.'  
  
"I like him," Sarah defended. "He wouldn't hurt anybody." Rose and Lily snorted and walked ahead.  
  
"But James plays Quidditch. He must have some fighting skills on him. I don't think it's easy to beat him up," Lily said reasonably. "I mean it probably isn't true anyways."  
  
Rose nodded as Sarah ran up to them panting. "I-It's true," she stammered. "David does like you!" The earnest look in her eyes is what caused the two girls to believe her.  
  
~*~  
Lily nervously walked down the marble staircase to the entrance hall adorned in her black school robes and her hair was cascading down her shoulders in rippling waves as always. The only thing different about her was that Sarah applied a bit of lip gloss onto her lips by force.  
  
James was already there figiting and pacing around muttering to himself. "Lily, we're going through a secret passage again. Follow me... No, no... That's too..." was what she caught and a smile played on her lips.  
  
"I think that's fine," she said and James jumped and blushed bright red. "So, where's the passage you were mumbling about?" James grinned up at her hand running through his already messy hair.  
  
"Uh, follow me," he said leading her up the main staircase. Lily followed ignoring her surroundings but kept her eyes on her feet, which moved over mostly a marble floor. Finally, James halted in front of a humped back witch and tapped it with his wand.  
  
"Dissendium!" Lily wasn't sure if she heard it correctly but it was close. Her mind obviously wandered off because the next minute, James was shaking her to get her attention. "C'mon, before we get caught," he said and slid into the narrow opening.  
  
He disappeared from view and Lily looked nervously at the opening. It looked very narrow but she hoisted herself headfirst inside. She found it wasn't a very good idea as she tumbled down like a huge boulder. Finally she fell onto flat ground on her bottom hard. James sniggered holding his wand emitting white sparks.  
  
"Let's go," he said. "Just a reminder--never go in headfirst. Peter did it when we first tried it out." Lily gave him a smile and they walked down the passage in silence until they reached another flight of stairs. It seemed like eternality climbing the stairs but James finally opened a trapdoor and climbed up.  
  
Lily followed the suit finding herself in a dusty room filled with large crates of--"Candy?" she asked staring at the familiar boxes of Pepper Imps.  
  
"Storage of Honeydukes," answered James and they quickly fled out of the room into the familiar crowded Honeydukes. Not as much people were in the candy store as usual but Lily remembered it was a weekday. They walked through the crowd and out the door where they headed for the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Butterbeer?" he asked as they entered. Lily nodded and found a booth. She sat down waiting for James to return when someone whispered her name. She turned her head towards the sound and saw-- David. She let out an inward groan and sighed aloud.  
  
"Hi," she said politely giving him a strained smile. James came back before David could say anything more and out of the corner of her eye, she could see him glare at James.  
  
"Oh no," she murmured to herself as she took a sip of her butterbeer feeling the warmth spread to her fingertips. "He does like me."  
  
A/N: Was that long enough? I hope so because I need to get off the computer soon anyway! Review please! 


	6. First Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and recognizable characters. I only own the plot and unrecognizable characters in this story.  
  
A/N: Wow! Ten whole spiffy reviews for just one chapter! Thanks everybody! You guys rock--cookies for all of you! Or maybe brownies... Or strawberry cheesecake... *drools*  
  
Hehe. I'm in the mood for sweets so don't mind me. I would have written this sooner but I was busy with other fics and stuff. I was planning on posting up a story but I've been working on it so I didn't really have time to write this chapter. Luckily, I wasn't working on this when my computer was frozen.  
  
And about my short chapters--sorry! I'll try harder to give you looong chapters or update sooner with my short chapters... ^-^  
James raised his eyebrow. "Did you say something?"  
  
Lily jumped slightly spilling some butterbeer on her hands but she seemed to be oblivious to it. "N-nothing," she stammered. James nodded slowly and continued sipping his butterbeer.  
  
She sighed softly so that James couldn't hear. For a few minutes they continued drinking until Lily broke the unnerving silence. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?" James looked up startled but answered all the same.  
  
"Elizabeth," he answered. "She's my older sister and she's working for the Ministry of Magic. She loves Muggle books and always read them to me."  
  
"Oh really?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow. "Which book did you like best?" She was a huge bookworm but everyone in Hogwarts already knew.  
  
"Lord of the Rings," he said after a while as though trying to recall a vague memory. "My sister loved that book and so did I. Well, it could get fairly dull but I liked a few parts of it..." He grinned.  
  
Lily nodded and decided to speak. "I have one sister too. She's my younger siister..." She trailed off feeling a bit awkward talking about Petunia.  
  
"What's her name?" James asked looking at her. Lily didn't answer immediately but after a few seconds, she spoke again.  
  
"Petunia," she said pushing her empty tankard aside. "She's a Muggle..." James nodded and looked at his hands.  
  
"Uh... So do you play Quidditch?" Lily asked. James looked up excitedly and nodded.  
  
"It's the best game anyone could play! I've got the newest broom in the market," he said proudly. "Sirius always steals it though." He frowned and Lily laughed.  
  
"Are you Chaser?" she asked. He nodded and drew himself up proudly. "And captain." Lily looked at him a bit amazed.  
~*~  
  
Lily walked into the empty common room James behind her. The fire in the hearth was reduced to glowing red embers, the only source of light. "Lumos," Lily whispered to her wand causing a spark of light to appear at its tip.  
  
They made their way towards the staircase leading to the dormitories. "Well, goodnight," James said softly staring at Lily.  
  
"Yeah... Goodnight," she whispered. She started to turn her head when James leaned forward pressing his lips softly against her own. A spark flew through her suddenly but as quickly as it came, the kiss ended.  
  
Her feet were rooted to the spot even when James withdrew and walked up the staircase. Putting her hand to her lips, she stared up at the staircase where James dark form disappeared. She almost dropped her wand but her fingers gripped tightly around it.  
  
Finally, she walked up the staircase feeling her heart thump against her ribcage. She always imagined her first kiss but not with James. Smiling to herself, she jumped onto her bed without changing her clothes.  
  
~*~  
A/N: I know, I know. "What happened to long chapter?" But this seemed like a good place to end whether you like it or not. Sorry! I'll try to update as soon as possible but first I'll be waiting for reviews. *grins* \par Please press that shiny button! 


	7. Quidditch

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer:_ See previous chapters_.

A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the delay... I had major writer's block and I still do but let's see what I can do. Don't blame me if this is total crap._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the flurries of events, Lily found herself before a stack of books. Homework was steadily becoming more and more until a stack of books hid their faces from view. Sarah was heard complaining and Rose was busying working. 

Lily was ahead of both and spent her school days in the library, no sight of James seen. She had even forgotten her first kiss and had not told her friends quite yet. 

A Quidditch match was expected the next week and the Marauders (Remus, James, and Sirius) were busy practicing on their speedy brooms. 

Lily had managed to squeeze in some time for the match against Slytherin and managed to finish much of her homework while Sarah was lagging behind as well as Rose, who was working extra hard the last week. 

"I HATE HOMEWORK!" screamed Sarah, finally cracking under the pressure. She threw her quill onto the table and earned looks from the Gryffindors in the common room. "What the hell are you looking at?" 

"No cursing!" Lily said pulling Sarah down into her chair by the ear. Sarah howled in pain and rubbed her red ear. "Thanks a lot, Lily!" 

  
"No problem," Lily said smiling brightly as she finished the last of her homework with a flourish. "I'm heading for the Quidditch game! Coming or are you going to finish homework?" The girls threw down their quills and ran after the retreating Lily.

They ran eagerly to the stadium where crowds of students sat in the stands, a roar of talk rumbling into their ears. Sarah, Rose, and Lily managed to snatch three seats from the front row and smiled at each other. 

A sea of green was seen across the stadium and Sarah took the time to boo them and pulled a red Gryffindor flag from her bag. 

And the game began with series of applause throughout the stadium. "Hello and welcome to the first game of the season!" Peter Pettigrew's voice echoed silencing the students. "Let's begin, shall we? On the field, we have the Gryffindor team!" He began naming the players quickly and then something made Lily's heart skip a beat.

"And our team captain, James Potter!" The series of cheers silenced and only a few selected claps were heard from the Gryffindor side. Lily finally came to her senses and started to clap but stopped when Peter began announcing the Slytherin team, disgust evident in his voice. 

"_GET OFF THE FIELD, SNAPE_!" Rose yelled at one of the players with greasy black hair and a particularly crooked nose. "_AND WASH YOUR HAIR, SLIMEBALL_!" A series of agreeing yells rumbled through the stadium and some even whistled their thanks at Rose. 

She blushed and leaned back into her seat. "And the game begins!" The whistle blew and the players rose into the air as blurs of red and green.

****

A/N: _Yeah, not much but I still have writer's block... But please read my new story, 'Facing the Past'!_


	8. Butterbeer and Sweet Kisses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: _Yeah, I own Harry Potter... Really, I do. I'm J.K Rowling and decided to write fanfiction for my own books. Wow... Ok, I'm not but I do own the plot and unrecognizable characters. MWHAHAHAHAHA!_

****

A/N: _Man, Order of the Phoenix ruins my whole plot but oh well! This is fanfiction, right? Anyways, sorry for the long delay. Well, thank you for the reviews. They've all been lovely..._

I think I'm on a role! I've updated two of my stories and posted a new Harry Potter one that is written well and much better than this one in my opinion...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily was once twisting her cloak and the next minute, she was screaming herself hoarse. They had won the game. 

His fellow Quidditch players lifted James in the air and he laughed joyfully, holding the Snitch in his hands. 

Lily felt her insides leave her as she stared up at James with a smile on her face. She finally noticed she was being shunted aside by fellow Gryffindors who screamed and yelled happily. 

She turned back to catch a glimpse of the Slytherin team but she couldn't, being pushed by several people after all. 

Rose and Sarah were beside her with gleeful grins on their faces. "Yes, evil Slytherins were beaten!" Rose yelled over the noise to Lily.

Lily merely nodded--her voice was hoarse from scream and now her throat hurt whenever she spoke.

After a long walk among the crowd to the common room, the girls made refuge in their dormitory with an exception of Sarah who decided to stay and drink some butterbeer the Marauders managed to sneak out from the Three Broomsticks.

Rose sat down on the edge of Lily's bed and smiled at her. "What's new?" she said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Why do you want to know?" Lily asked curiously, eyeing her. 

"You've been a bit secretive so I think I deserve to have some _girl _talk with you," Rose said casually, looking at her nails. 

"What do you want to know?" Lily asked, her eyes darting wildly around the room.

"James," Rose said almost immediately.

"James?" Lily asked as though the name was foreign. 

"James," Rose said. "Now, go ahead... Don't be shy..."

"Um... Haven't talked to him in a while," Lily lied, avoiding eye contact with Rose. 

"Yeah, right," Rose said rolling her eyes at her. "Now, what happened?"

Lily sighed and felt her friend's eyes burn holes into her. "He kissed me," she said quietly enough for Rose to hear.

She smiled happily and clasped her hands. "James and Lily! What a cute couple!" she gushed joyfully. 

"We are _not _a couple," snapped Lily, opening the dormitory door to escape from Rose. The common room was noisy and loud as she made her way down the stairs. 

"Hey, Lily!" Sarah called from the group, sipping her butterbeer. Lily waved and slipped through the crowd to a small, deserted corner of the room. 

She sat down on the floor, watching the flames in the hearth. "Mind if I join you?" 

A voice broke her thoughts and she stared up at James who smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah," she answered, scooting over slightly so James could sit down next to her.

"Um... I have a crush on you," he stuttered. "F-for a while..." He turned red and became interested in his fingernails. 

"O-oh," Lily managed to say, turning red herself. "Well, I've l-liked you for a-a while..." 

She remained silent, unaware of James, who slowly inched toward her. She lifted her head to stare at him when she found his nose almost touching her own. 

She turned redder if possible and smiled slightly as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes. And James inched closer and their lips touched. 

Lily felt rooted to the spot and her feet felt suddenly cold. The time seemed to stop and the noisy sound of talking became silence. 

The gentle touch of his lips suddenly tasted like butterbeer and the next second, her clothes were drenched with it. 

They both were wet with butterbeer and turned to see David who was clutching his bottle with a stunned look on his face.

"Sorry!" he launched into apology immediately. "I didn't mean to--sorry, Lily, James..."

His face was sincere but his eyes flickered with envy. 

"That's okay," James said smiling but Lily narrowed her eyes at him. 

"See you, James," she said brushing past David without a word. 

****

A/N: MEHEHEHE..... Evil David, can't accept the fact that Lily's TAKEN! MWHAHAHAHAHAH!

REVIEW OR GET SNAPE-A-TIZED!!! ::holds up a bottle of grease:: MWHAHAHAHAHAH!


End file.
